Gypsy
by Newbourne5
Summary: What is it like for a dog trying to survive a zombie apocalypse? This is a week in the life of a young German Shepherd as she searches for a family in a dangerous, unforgiving world. Can she find a new life with the Atlanta group?
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if this has been done before but this is a story of a dog trying to survive the zombie apocalypse. It will be a week in her life and she will meet up with the main characters from the show. I hope you like it. Please feel free to offer feedback. Thanks!

_**Gypsy**_

I am so hungry. It's been too long since my last meal, and that certainly wasn't anything to be excited about. Stale Doritos with flies all over them. Yuck! I did find some clean water at a brook today, but I only got a few sips in before one of the monsters came and tried to bite me. That's been happening a lot lately. Where have all the nice people gone? All that I see anymore are the feral ones. They smell like decay and they hiss and yank my fur. I suppose it could be worse. I could be dead. Although some might say that death would be a relief from all of this.

Let me introduce myself. My name is…well, my name WAS Kylie, but I haven't had anyone around to call me by my name in a good long while. Can you lose your name? Oh well, no matter. I am a two-year-old German Shepherd dog, and from what my family used to tell me, quite a good looking dog at that. But my family is gone now. They all got really sick one day a while ago and turned into monsters.

Jacob, the boy, was my favorite. I moved in with him and his family as a puppy so that I could someday be Jacob's service dog. His eyes didn't work so well, so it would be my job to help him to get around. When one of the monsters hurt Jacob, I laid next to his body all night. I was so afraid to leave him. I kept thinking if only I barked louder or if I had just fought harder, I could have saved him from the creature. I thought about how Jacob used to scratch right under my collar (it gets terribly itchy under there) and how he'd sing a song just for me called "Kylie Girl". I loved him more than anything in this world.

When Jacob woke up next to me I was thrilled! He wasn't dead after all! But I was so wrong. The thing that Jacob had become was not my boy anymore. Suddenly his eyes worked but they didn't look like Jacob's eyes. They looked scary and bloodshot. He grabbed at my fur and pulled so hard. I cried out but he wouldn't stop. He chased me until I ran through our front door. I thought that I had made a clean escape but some of the other monsters heard me cry and had already started to swarm our house. I had to dodge so many of them! One got my hind leg and I thought he might pull it right off. I snarled at him but he did not respond. I fought hard and finally got free. It was terrifying.

I was able to move to an area where there were less monsters to deal with. I looked desperately for real humans but I couldn't find any. Since then, I've been traveling every day, hoping to find a new family. I've been on my own for many days. I'm starting to forget what being loved feels like.

Sunday

Today it rained quite a bit, so I rested under the porch of an old house. I'd hoped to get lucky and find a wayward animal under there like a possum or a rat. Either would have made a nice meal. However, I had no luck. Things got worse when I crept too close to what I thought was a rolled up hose. When it started rattling a warning at me, I quickly backed off and left the porch just as the sky began to clear.

I traveled a dirt road for a time and came upon an old car. The doors were wide open and there was a dead human inside. It did not move when I sniffed around the back seat. That's where the Doritos were found. Unfortunately there was not much else for me to eat, so I continued on. I could see light reflecting off some water and decided to go take a peek. I was excited to find a brook, but like I said before, a monster came after only a few sips. Thick, dark liquid oozed from its jaw and it screeched as it came closer to me. I snapped my teeth at it, but it was of no use. The creatures do not seem to respond to any shows of aggression. I had to admit defeat and leave the area.

So tonight I'm resting in a large tree where the base is hollowed out. It's actually quite a nice shelter. However, my belly is empty and the cold air is hurting my bones. The warm sun will feel good on my body tomorrow, as long as it doesn't rain again. I heard the sounds of cars and a motorcycle earlier, but they suddenly stopped. I think tomorrow I'll go investigate around the area where I heard them. Perhaps I will finally find some people. I hope. As for tonight, I'll just fall asleep to the sounds of the crickets. Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and find out that this has all just been a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

*Thank you everyone for the positive feedback! I should have mentioned this before, but this story takes place at the end of season one and veers off as if the events of season two, episode one never occurred and the group never went to Hershel's farm. Thanks to everyone reading and commenting! GypsyMonday

This morning I left my tree shelter just as the sun began to rise. I gave my body a good stretch, as the cold air and tight quarters can sometimes give my body a little pain. The monsters are usually more active from dusk until the dawn, so I kept a sharp eye out for any of them as I made my way to a narrow dirt path on the other side of the main road. I was certain that I heard the sounds of cars and a motorcycle coming from that direction the day before.

The grass was high enough so that I could not see over it. I didn't know if this was a good thing or not. On the one hand, the monsters couldn't see me, but on the other hand I couldn't see them either. I had to rely on my nose and ears to keep me safe from the beasts.

This ended up being the best course of action, because soon, I was hit with a variety of different smells: sweat, freshly washed clothing and coffee. I knew right away that humans were most certainly close by. I quickened my pace until I reached the end of the dirt path. The smells soon became much stronger. I ended on top of a grassy hill overlooking a camp. The sun was a little higher in the sky now.

I got nice and low on my belly. My heart soared when I saw the first of a group of humans emerging from a camper. He wore a hat and spoke in a kind voice. Another human, a woman this time, followed him outside. She had very short hair and a pretty laugh. I sniffed the air and determined that there were more people in the camp, but may have still been sleeping.

I sat for a long time, just watching and waiting. More humans emerged from tents and the camper. They all spoke quietly. I saw them doing lots of jobs that my human family used to do like sweeping and hanging clothes out to dry.

Suddenly, I saw something that made me want to leap out of the woods and run to the camp. There were two children, a little boy and a girl! I stood up but had to remind myself to stay down. I watched them play and run outside and I wanted to join them so badly.

After what seemed like forever, two of the men broke off from the rest of the group. One had a big weapon and arrows strapped to his back. The other carried a gun. I decided to follow these men, curious as to why they were separating from the rest of the camp. They walked down a steep hill and deeper into the woods. I moved as quietly as I could.

"You know I can do this myself," said the man with the arrows. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Safety in numbers. You won't even know I'm here," said the man with the gun.

"Yeah, we'll see. You ever hunt before? You sound like Godzilla tromping around out here!" said the arrow man. "Every animal in the state can hear you comin'."

They stopped after awhile and got lower to the ground. I watched them with fascination. What in the world were they doing? Moments later, a rabbit made its way through the woods, right in the path of the men. It moved along slowly, nose to the ground, trying to find something good to eat under the leaves.

The rabbit, as if sensing danger, changed its course and moved closer to me. The man with the arrows shifted very quietly to account for the change. I figured out that the rabbit was meant to be their food. My own stomach growled. I had caught a few rabbits during the last couple of months and I found them to be a very tasty meal. As the animal moved closer to me, I began to think of a plan.

The two men were now facing me as the rabbit continued on its path. It stayed still just long enough. Now was my chance. I saw the man with the large weapon point the arrow right at the rabbit. 'Here goes,' I thought. I rose up and pushed off my hind legs and lurched forward. The rabbit scrambled, losing traction on the leaves. That lost the little animal valuable seconds. It raced up the hill and I snapped at its hindquarters.

The rabbit zigzagged along the length of the hill before it rounded a tree several times. It was trying to tire me out. I didn't fall for the trick. I circled around just as the rabbit came around the left side of the tree. I snapped it up in my jaws and shook my head violently. The rabbit went limp.

I stood there with the little creature in my mouth, looking at the two men. They looked dumbfounded and didn't speak for a moment. Then, the arrow man yelled, "What the-! Where'd that dog come from, Rick?"

The other man, who I now knew was named Rick, observed me without moving. I had two options at this point. One was to head for the top of the hill to enjoy my first meal in two days. Or two, politely offer the two men the rabbit and see if it got me into their good graces. It was a risk. I was starving and it was all I could go not to bite down on the creature that I held in my jaws. I decided to take a chance.

I slowly approached them. They watched me curiously. I got even closer and continued until I reached the arrow man. I laid the rabbit at his feet and sat down in front of them.

Rick and the arrow man looked at each other before smiling down at me. "I live in a world full of zombies and this is the strangest thing I've seen all week," said the arrow man, shaking his head.

Rick got down on one knee and reached his hand out. "You wanna come say hi?"

Boy did I! However I had to be careful. I sniffed at Rick's extended hand. He had a safe scent so I moved close enough for him to pat my head. It felt wonderful. "Can I look at your collar?" he asked, before he went to touch it. I pulled back a little. I did not like to be grabbed by my collar. Rick put his hands up. "It's okay," he said softly. "I won't hurt you."

I decided to trust my instincts and hoped they wouldn't betray me. I let him look at my dog tags. My nameplate had fallen off a long time ago. "I don't see a name on here, Daryl," he said to the arrow man.

Daryl reached for me as well. I went to him and he ran his hands along the length of my back. "Beautiful dog. Starving, though. I can feel ribs under the fur."

"Boy or girl?" asked Rick.

Daryl knelt down and patted the ground, "Will you let me rub your belly so I can get a look at your undercarriage?" he asked me.

I wasn't sure if I trusted them enough for belly rubbing but I had already taken so many risks, so why not another? After some coaxing from Daryl, I cautiously got on my back, which is a very vulnerable position for a dog. Fortunately, Daryl was very gentle. He scratched my belly, which I liked very much. He looked down near my tail. "Definitely a girl," he said.

"Well then little lady. You certainly showed off some impressive hunting skills just now. Taught me a thing or two," said Rick, rubbing under my chin. Before I knew it, my tail was wagging. "I wonder where she came from."

Daryl shrugged. "Could be anywhere. Gotta figure a lot of people's pets are wandering around homeless now. I'm impressed she's survived this long." He looked down at the rabbit before lifting it off the ground. I sat up. "Here," said Daryl, handing me the rabbit. "You earned it, girl."

I gently took it from him but did not enjoy my meal just then. There was the matter of me coming back to camp with them, whether they knew it or not. I waited patiently as they had a discussion.

"Should we bring her back to camp?" asked Rick.

Daryl looked doubtful. "I don't know, man. What if she barks and walkers hear her? Is it worth the risk?"

"But she's starving. She's obviously very smart and real friendly," said Rick. "It might be nice having a dog in camp. For protection, you know? She can probably smell walkers from far off."

Daryl scratched his head before kneeling down next to me. "Listen lady. I like you just fine, but you gotta keep quiet in camp. One bark out of you and you're on your own again. Got it?" he said, scratching my head. I dropped the rabbit and licked his hand. Daryl smiled. "I guess we have a deal then."

As Rick and Daryl began walking I picked up the rabbit and trotted behind them. I could hardly contain my excitement! They were taking me back to camp! I couldn't wait to meet the other people. I was suddenly so glad I took the chance. It was well worth it.

The boy and girl were the first to see me when I arrived. They jumped up and down and ran right over to me. I learned that their names were Carl and Sophia. They were both very gentle, which I appreciated. Carl even scratched under my collar for me!

The other people were very surprised to see me. Many of them questioned my presence in camp. "Rick, really, a dog?" Lori asked. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

Everyone had a long discussion. By the afternoon, I was given the invitation to stay, but it was universally agreed that I could not be part of the group if I barked or acted up. They don't have to worry, however. I learned early on that the monsters respond to sound, so I know not to bark.

Just before sundown, Daryl sat down on a blanket and called me over to him. He was holding shiny metal pinchers and a glass of some kind of liquid. "Andrea, can you help me?" he asked. "If this dog's gonna stay then I'll need to get some of these ticks off of her. I felt about ten of them just while I was rubbing her belly earlier."

I was very happy to hear this! I couldn't stand the feeling of those little bloodsuckers all over my skin. I could tell that they were getting nice and fat off of my blood. Andrea sat with Daryl and I lay down on my back. Andrea put my head in her lap and rubbed behind my ears while Daryl got to work. Carl and Sophia watched with much interest as Daryl carefully removed each plump little tick and dropped them into the liquid. "Wow, look at that one!" Carl called out as Daryl dropped a particularly portly critter into the glass.

"Yeah, these little buggers can get pretty swollen," said Daryl. "That's why we have to get them off of her. If there's too many of them, they'll take too much of her blood and make her sick and weak."

I nuzzled under Daryl's arm and said a silent thank you to him. He responded with a kiss to my nose.

After all my ticks were removed it was time for dinner. Dale and Carol prepared a feast of squirrel stew for the humans. Daryl took the fur off my rabbit and cooked the meat for me. It was delicious! I got to enjoy my first hot meal in a good long while.

The group began to wind down for the night. They all sat by a very small fire and talked. I sat on a blanket with Carl, Rick and Lori. Rick rubbed my belly and under my front legs. Every once in awhile he would look down at me and say something nice. I like his voice. Carl asked his mother if I could sleep with him. She said that would be okay.

Before we settled in, I walked around camp and gave everything a good sniff and listened very carefully to the sounds of the night. Shane said I was going on a "patrol". Once I was satisfied that I couldn't smell or hear anything that could endanger our group, I joined Carl, Rick and Lori in their tent.

So tonight I am snuggled up with Carl in his sleeping blanket. I can hear Daryl, Glenn and Dale talking quietly outside. It's so nice and warm in here. This is the first time in a long time that I am actually excited about what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone! I appreciate the comments and feedback. Have a good day!Tuesday

I woke up to the sounds of Daryl stirring in his bed. He was soon up and moving around. I observed him quietly through the screen of his tent as he packed up a long, sturdy looking wire and his arrow weapon. He did not know that I was awake until he exited his tent and walked by mine. I jumped off of Carl's cot and whined for him.

"Shoot," he said softly. He walked back to me and knelt down. "Now you be quiet," he whispered. "I'll be back before anyone wakes up. They'll never even know I was gone."

I did not like the idea of him going somewhere by himself. A monster could get him and no one would know what happened to him because the only one who knew where he went was a dog that couldn't talk! I whined and snorted.

He sighed. "You can't come with me. Now hush. You're gonna wake everyone up in camp," he said, standing up and walking away from me.

I was not going to give up. Either Daryl was taking me with him or I was going to wake up the whole camp, which could have easily gotten me kicked out for good. I scratched at the sides of the tent and let out a low groan.

Daryl stopped in his tracks. I saw him put his head down and shake it. He came over and carefully unzipped my tent. "You win," he said. I stepped out and pressed against his leg before wagging my tail. "Stubborn pain in the butt," he said, before walking in the direction of the woods.

I followed quietly. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. The ground was slick with dew and I did not enjoy the moisture on my paws. However, I was able to get some much needed water by licking the grass. Daryl patted his leg. "Come on girl. Keep up."

I trotted alongside him until we were nice and deep into the woods. It was at that point that I caught the scent of something I did not like. As Daryl settled in to suitable hunting spot, I followed his example, laying low to the ground. The smell was faint, but that did nothing to relieve my anxiety about it. I definitely could detect the distinct odor of the monsters, but something else was mixed in. Something that made my fur stand on end.

I was concerned because it seemed as though Daryl did not perceive any danger. I decided to remain alert and see what I could gather using my keen senses.

In the meantime, Daryl used his arrows to capture animals. He would aim; fire and then I would retrieve his kills for him. "Good girl," he'd say when I would return a squirrel to him. He attached the squirrels to his wire. It wasn't long before he caught himself a rabbit. When I dropped it in front of him he said, "See, you aint the only one who can catch rabbits, lady." Then he knelt down and scratched me behind the ears. "Although I'll admit you're much better at it than I am."

I would have been in more of a celebratory mood if that smell hadn't been bothering me so much. I became even more alarmed as Daryl began to move closer to what I assumed to be its source. I whined and stalled as he tried to walk further. "What is it, girl?" he asked. I backed up and tried to get him to do the same.

Finally, Daryl began to sense my alarm. He came closer to me and touched my head. "What's wrong? You smell something that don't sit right with you?"

I licked his hand and tried to coax him back further. He held his position and looked behind him. He listened carefully. "Sorry girl. We gotta go play scouts. We're too close to camp to ignore any danger." He began walking in the other direction. I had no choice but to accompany him.

I put my nose to the ground and allowed the sickening scent to guide us along. It began to get so strong that I felt my stomach turn. Eventually Daryl's human nose caught the aroma. "Geez," he said, grimacing. "That's pretty ripe."

I led Daryl on a steady climb up a hill. It was then that I could hear the monsters. We arrived at an overlook at the top of the steep incline. I could see the roof of a large cabin in the distance. The monsters were all gathered outside.

I could sense Daryl's anxiety when he looked down below at all of them. They rasped and wandered around aimlessly. "God, there's got to be twenty of them. Maybe more," whispered Daryl. I could hear him choke back vomit as we discovered the source of the other smell. It was a man and a woman who had been overtaken by the beasts. It was a recent kill, however, most of their flesh had already been stripped from their bones. Two of the monsters struggled for ownership of some of the man's insides.

I felt Daryl place his hand on my back. "Let's get out of here," he whispered. He didn't have to tell me twice. We moved quickly back to camp.

Dale was awake when we arrived. He had his arms folded and was giving Daryl a disapproving look. "Went off by yourself again? Daryl how many times have we talked about this?"

"Save it, Dale. We gotta get Rick up. There are two dozen walkers about a half-mile away at an old cabin. They'll probably get here by late afternoon or nightfall. We gotta saddle up," said Daryl, going into his tent and quickly packing up his things.

Dale looked stunned. "Are you alright?" he asked Daryl.

Daryl shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. I had the dog with me. She's the one that found 'em."

Dale patted me on the head. "Atta girl," he said before going to Rick's tent. Within minutes, the camp was in an uproar. Everyone rushed around, grabbing whatever they could find and packing it into bags or into the camper. I was careful to stay out of everyone's way during the commotion.

I circled around camp and sniffed the ground. By the time the sun was very high in the sky, I could smell the monsters again. Once everything was packed up, there was a boisterous discussion regarding where to go next.

"Geez, we just got here, for crying out loud!"

"We can't go north, we'll be doubling back!"

"No, the highway splits there, we'll have to drive south, then west onto the junction."

"Can someone please give me the map?"

"Come on guys, let's get a move on!"

It was all very confusing. During the ruckus, each member of the camp took a moment to praise me for finding the monsters. I felt as though I didn't really do much. It was simply just genetics that gave me the good sense of smell after all. However it was nice to receive so many compliments. I was especially happy when Rick came over and kissed my head and thanked me for keeping everyone safe. I felt quite proud at just then.

Carl and Sophia sat with me. I could tell that they were feeling scared. I licked Carl's face and nuzzled into him. Since I can't talk, I had to offer comfort of the dog variety. He smiled and hugged me.

Finally, everyone went to their vehicles and started them up. Most people got into the RV. Rick, Lori and Carl got into another car with Sophia and Carol. Daryl hopped onto the motorcycle.

I waited outside. This was the moment of truth. If I were really a member of this group, then I'd be invited to get in one of the vehicles. I listened to the hum of the machines and felt a knot in my stomach. What of they decided I was more trouble than I was worth? I looked at Rick and Carl in the car, and then at Daryl. I would really miss them if they were to leave me. Suddenly, Andrea opened the RV and patted her leg. "Well, come on girl what are you waiting for?"

I jumped up and ran as fast as I could, nearly knocking Andrea over in my excitement. I settled on a little couch in the RV. Shane sat on the floor next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and took a good long nap.

Dale just said that we would arrive at a new camp soon. I plan to do a patrol around the grounds and then hopefully enjoy a good meal before bedtime. I hope our new camp is safe from the monsters. However, they are everywhere. Will we ever be completely safe from danger?


	4. Chapter 4

Gypsy-Wednesday

I had a fitful sleep last night. I wasn't the only one. Carl, Rick and Lori all stirred in their beds. Glenn got up several times during the night as well. Everyone is on edge because we had to leave our old camp in such a rush due to the monsters. No one expected the creatures to come so close to our encampment. If Daryl and I had not snuck away to hunt, the monsters could have ambushed us during the night. I would hope that I'd be able to detect them well before they could harm my human companions, but there are just no guarantees in our new world.

This morning, everyone ate breakfast in silence. I chose to rest on a large rock as the sun rose. The sun quickly heated the rock until it was good and toasty. It was like sleeping on a warm heating pad. Glenn joined me for a while. He brushed my fur for me, which was especially enjoyable. Lori used scissors to cut off some of the snarls that my long fur tends to develop. I got many compliments on how soft and silky my coat looked.

At lunchtime, Daryl gave me some squirrel meat mixed with rice. I tried not to eat it too fast. Next, I got a real treat. Daryl and Rick decided to teach me a new job! Daryl told me I would be duck hunting. I am unsure of my abilities to hunt ducks, as my breed is not known to excel in this area. However, I do so enjoy learning a new skill.

Shane gave Daryl a hard time during my lessons. "She's not a retriever, Daryl," he joked. "How are you and Rick gonna teach a German Shepherd to hunt ducks? You're both nutty."

"You didn't see her catch that rabbit, Shane," Rick said in my defense. "If any dog can learn to hunt ducks, its this one."

Daryl nodded. "Yep. She's smart as can be. She'll get the hang of it, just you watch. Rick and I will take her out maybe tomorrow or the next day and you'll see what she can do."

Daryl got out a big gun and removed the bullets. Next, he had Rick stand far away with one of Sophia's dolls. Daryl had me stand close to him and he would say, "Ready." I'd stand by and he'd hold the gun up against his shoulder. Rick would toss the doll in the air, and Daryl would make his gun click. The first few times we practiced, I ran straight for the doll. 'Oh boy a game of catch!' I thought. However, I soon learned that I had to wait until I got the signal from Daryl to go get the doll. Each time I did the task correctly; I'd get a piece of squirrel meat.

By the afternoon, I was receiving high praise from Rick and Daryl. I figured out that the general rules were as follows: Wait, doll in the air, click, wait for Daryl's signal, run, grab doll, bring to Daryl. No sweat! Rick offered me lots of kind words and kisses for my hard work. He even took a short nap in the grass with me. I like being with him so much. He is gentle and nice. I think everyone is beginning to notice my attachment to him as well. "I think someone has chosen her favorite," joked Andrea when she saw me lying next to Rick.

'You think?" Rick asked, gently tugging my ears.

Daryl agreed with Andrea. "Oh yeah. She definitely likes us all, but she seems to prefer you."

The truth is I am beginning to care deeply for all of them. Daryl is a wonderful new friend and Carl is my sleeping companion. Everyone else has been so kind to me. Perhaps I do like Rick best, however. Dogs always choose their owners and Rick is certainly a fine candidate.

When I was done with my nap, I got an opportunity to accompany Lori, Carl and Sophia down to the brook while they washed clothes. I sat in the sun and watched Carl and Sophia try to catch dragonflies while the women used scrub brushes on their garments.

I felt a rumbling in the distance and I sat straight up. Lori noticed me. "What is it girl? You hear something?"

I turned my ears forward and sniffed at the air. There were horses approaching. I caught the scent of humans as well. I whined and looked at Lori.

"Kids, come out of the water. Come on," she said.

Carl and Sophia obeyed and came and stood on the bank with me. I locked in the direction of the people on horseback and watched for them. Lori and Carol gathered their belongings and began to shuffle the children back to camp. Just then, two enormous horses came over the hill. Their riders directed them into the water. Large hooves splashed in the brook.

Lori held tightly to Carl. "Afternoon, ma'am," said one of the men, dismounting. He was very tall and had long hair. He nodded to the children. "I hope we didn't scare you none."

I could sense Lori's anxiety but she responded in a pleasant manner to the two men. "No, of course not. We were just washing some clothes. I suspect your horses are thirsty. Let us get out of your way,"

"No need ma'am. We won't be but a few minutes. We're just tryin' to find a safe place to camp for the night. We were with a larger camp of fifteen but got ourselves lost yesterday," said the tall man.

I observed both the tall man and his silent companion. I could sense that Lori and Carol did not trust them. Therefore it would be my job to send the two strangers on their way. I entered the water and lingered near the front legs of the tall man's horse. She sniffed at me and backed up a step. I pressed on, now focusing on the horse of the silent man. This horse was slightly more nervous, choosing to offer me a snort and an intense stare.

The silent man finally spoke. "Ma'am, can I ask you to get your dog?"

Lori called to me. I disobeyed, edging even closer to the nervous horse. She snorted again and retreated from the water. "Whoa, girl," said the rider, trying to calm her. Once that horse was out of the water, I focused on the other one. I jerked forward, which caused the horse to jump and climb to the bank on the other side of the brook.

The tall man chuckled at me. "Feisty," was all he said.

"She's just trying to protect us," said Carl.

Lori called to me for a second time and I went to her, choosing to strategically place my body between hers, Carl's, and the tall man to let him know that whatever designs he might have on my family, he may as well forget them.

He obviously didn't get the hint. "You ladies all alone?" he asked.

"No," stated Lori. "We have others at our camp."

"Are there other pretty ladies such as yourself up at your camp?" he asked, trying to move closer to Lori.

I felt Lori's heart beat a little faster. I had to nip this in the bud and quickly. I let out a low growl in warning to the man. He made the foolish mistake of reaching out for me. I snarled at him and pounded my front feet on the ground. "Whoa, there doggie, calm down now," said the tall man. The man on the other horse simply laughed.

"I think ya'll better move along now. Unless you'd like to continue this discussion with my husband," said Lori.

"You got a husband?" the man asked, giggling. "Too bad."

I leaned into the tall man and nipped at his leg. He jumped and swore. I circled around him, causing him to lose his balance in the water. He stumbled back as I snarled at him again. The horses were quite spooked now and both reared up. "Come on, dude, let's get out of here," said the other man. "We'll just find another place to sleep tonight."

The tall man frowned at me. "You need to put a muzzle on that animal," he said, darkly.

"Just get out of here," Lori said sharply.

The two men sneered at us before they guided their horses in the other direction. I felt the women and children relax. Lori knelt down and held my face. "Nice job, girl," she said. "You're pretty tough, you know that?"

"We're gonna have to give her a name soon," said Carl.

Lori locked eyes with me and smiled. "Yes, we sure will."


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday-

Today Daryl, Rick and Carl took me on my first duck hunt! Daryl packed up the car with all sorts of supplies, including Dale's boat, which he and Rick carefully strapped to the hood. The four of us needed to drive to an area away from camp because we did not want the gunfire to attract the monsters.

"Before you leave," said Dale, smiling at Daryl. "I thought you could use these." He handed Daryl a canvas bag. "I searched the RV for them all night and finally found them."

Daryl opened the bag and extracted what looked just like a duck, except it didn't move. "Decoys," Daryl said, smiling. "And a duck call! I was wondering how we were gonna do this without 'em. Thanks Dale, that's a real help," said Daryl.

Anytime," said Dale. "Good luck!" he called as we got into the car.

Rick drove and Daryl directed him on where to go. "I remember this area as being good for ducks. My uncle used to take me and Merle out here years ago," he said.

We soon arrived at a marshy area just as the sun was making its place in the sky. I was so excited that all I could do was wag my tail and circle around Daryl as we walked to the water.

Rick and Carl got into the boat and waited for Daryl's instructions. "Set the decoys about forty feet out into the water. Not much farther than that though, okay?" said Daryl.

Rick and Carl obeyed, carefully setting the decoys down where Daryl told them. I watched the fake ducks float in the water. "You don't want those ducks girl. You want the real ones, remember," said Daryl, as he loaded his gun.

Rick and Carl rested the boat on dry land and walked back to us. Daryl handed Rick a pair of waders and grinned. "If the dog won't get in the water for the ducks, I'll need you to help me go get 'em. Hopefully she'll do it, though. We didn't get to water train her so it's possible she won't retrieve. Plus, I'm concerned about the sound of the gun. She's only heard the click of the trigger. She hasn't heard it fire for real yet. I'm hoping it doesn't scare her half to death."

Rick laughed. "Oh boy. Sounds like we're going into this with some challenges," he said. "If it doesn't work out today, at least it'll be good practice," he said, patting my head.

Daryl pulled out a large brown sheet and draped it over a mass of cattails. "What's that Daryl?" asked Carl.

"It's called a blind. Ducks and other birds have real good vision. They won't land if they see us hanging around. We gotta conceal ourselves," said Daryl.

The four of us hid under the sheet and watched the sky and the water. Daryl extracted a strange looking instrument from his pocket. "I hope I remember how to do this," he said. "It's been years." He placed his lips to the instrument and made a sound like "whit, whit, whit". I cocked my head to the side. He sounded just like a duck!

Carl looked excitedly at Rick. "That's so cool!" he whispered.

Rick nodded. "Nicely done, Mr. Dixon."

We waited in the blind for several minutes before Carl spoke up. "Hey Daryl?"

"What's up, kiddo?" he answered.

"How do we know if she can swim?" he asked, nodding in my direction.

Daryl and Rick exchanged amused glances. "Another unknown that we need to account for," said Rick. "This will likely be an adventure for all of us. Most of all, little lady here," he said, scratching under my chin.

I scanned the horizon. The sun was gleaming off the water. It was a beautiful day. We listened and watched and waited for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, I caught the scent of something. I peered into the sky and heard the faint sound of wings slicing through the air. I whined and tried to stand but Rick stopped me. "Down girl," he said, patting me.

I continued to observe the sky and let the sounds and smells give me the clues I needed. I locked into my target and wasn't disappointed. Ducks were soaring overhead, and they were coming closer to our decoys.

Daryl carefully got onto one knee and rested the butt of his rifle against his shoulder. I swallowed back my whines in a desperate attempt to remain quiet. We all watched, enrapt, as the ducks caught sight of our decoys and began their descent.

Daryl wasted no time. As the animals attempted a water landing, he carefully aimed and fired, successfully hitting his target. I jumped, not expecting the incredibly loud noise his gun made. However, I quickly recovered, as I was trying to follow that first duck with my eyes. I saw it splash into the water. The other ducks quickly reversed their course upon hearing the gunfire. Daryl kept up with them quite nicely. He fired two more times and two more ducks fell into the water.

"Keep still just a little longer," he said quietly, following a fourth duck with his gun. However, he lowered it after a few moments. "No luck. Out of range," he said. Then he looked at Carl. "You never want to fire at them if they are too far away." Carl nodded.

All three of them looked at me. I was as tense as a spring as I stared out onto the water, waiting for my signal from Daryl. "Here goes," he said, exiting the blind. "Come on girl," he said, walking me to the waters edge. I dutifully followed and waited. Once I got the signal, my body sprang forward into the water.

"She's goin for it!" exclaimed Daryl. "Let's get the boat in the water!"

I used to go swimming with Jacob as part of his therapy and I truly enjoyed the feeling of being in water. I propelled my body forward in the liquid, using my nose to find the three ducks. The first had floated into some reeds. I extracted it from the growth and began to swim to Daryl, Rick and Carl, who had quickly begun rowing towards me.

Daryl reached down and I surrendered the bird to him. All three of them were offering me supportive cheers as I scoped out the second duck. I made sure to keep my nose above the water as I swam. I caught the scent of the second one and turned in the water towards it. "Good girl!" said Daryl as I placed the second duck in his hand. "One more, girl! You this! Come on girl!"

The third was the most difficult. It landed among the decoys and I had to be very careful not to grab one of their plastic bodies by accident. I sniffed among the fake ducks until I found what I was looking for. I used my jaws to snap up the creature and I swam back to the boat. "Atta girl!" cried Daryl. He helped me into the boat, grabbed the decoys, and Rick rowed us back to shore.

We had a quick celebration by the waters edge, but Daryl reminded all of us of potential dangers. "Between the gunfire and all that hollering we did, we probably drew a lot of attention to ourselves. Best get that boat tied up and head out of here."

Carl placed the decoys, call and blind back into the car, while Rick and Daryl secured the boat and the ducks. I stayed close, watching and sniffing for any possible dangers. Once packed, we got into the car and headed back to camp.

We got a warm reception upon our arrival. Carl held the three ducks up and the camp cheered. I wagged my tail and danced around everyone as they gave me praise. Over dinner, Carl, Rick and Daryl told everyone about our hunt.

"Man, she sat real good in the blind. Only hopped up once but Rick calmed her quick," said Daryl. "But man, I'll tell you, when she shot into the water without hesitating, I about fell over!"

"Me too!" said Rick. "That dog swam like a pro. I never expected that."

"She must have been exposed to water in her former life, then," said Dale, patting my head. "You are quite the jack of all trades, young miss."

Daryl made me a feast of duck, rice and peas. I ate until my belly was nice and full. It was delicious. Tonight I'm sitting by the fire at Daryl's feet. I feel like everything is just right. I'm very sleepy. It was quite a busy day for me. I am excited to go on another duck hunt again. Maybe next time we'll get that fourth one.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday

Today I accompanied Andrea and Glenn on a scout for supplies. Andrea attached a short gun to her hip and Glenn carried a longer, thinner one. They also toted two large bags on their backs.

"You take care of Glenn and Andrea today," said Rick, gently tugging on my ears. "Bring them home safe." I licked Rick's chin and pressed my head into his neck. I love him so!

Glenn, Andrea and I set off just after sunrise. They both seemed to know where we were going, so I took the opportunity to get a good sniff at the ground. This was always one of my favorite things to do. There are such a wide variety of smells that it's hard to get bored. Each scent comes with its own story. There are many adventures to be had this way. However, my frequent sniff breaks were slowing us down. Andrea and Glenn repeatedly patted their legs and offered an enthusiastic "Come on girl!" each time I'd stop. After awhile, I decided to just trot alongside them.

It was a beautiful day. A nice cool breeze brought with it both relief as well as clues as to what may lie ahead for the three of us. "Just over this hill. I noticed this place when we drove in," declared Glenn, as we reached a lovely meadow with delicate swaying wildflowers. Glenn picked a flower that was attached to a long, delicate stem. He bowed before he handed it to Andrea.

She laughed and said, "Why thank you sir," before lacing the flower into my collar. "I think it will look better on you, girl," she whispered to me. I licked her hand in response to the compliment.

In the distance, I could see our destination. It was a large light colored building, however, I'm not sure what it was used for. I could smell an acrid odor, which I did not enjoy. I sneezed to try to expel the offensive tang from my nostrils but it was useless. Judging by Glenn and Andrea's continued advancement to the building, they did not smell it yet.

All three of us crouched down among the wildflowers. I could not smell any monsters, however, I was concerned that the offensive smell was confusing my senses. I did not detect any movement. Glenn used binoculars to get a better view. He shrugged. "I can't see anything that raises an alarm," he said.

Andrea nodded. "Okay let's keep on then."

We walked on until we hit the pavement of the parking lot. "Let's see what our chances of getting inside are," said Glenn quietly. The front door had a large metal gate in the front of it. "That would be a big no for door number one," said Glenn, now leading us to the east side of the building. Here, the sun reflected brightly off the building and soon Glenn and Andrea were wiping sweat from their faces. "Perfect," said Glenn, finding another door. "This must have been a loading dock or something," he said, getting down on his belly and peering under the large door. "No padlock or anything. Might be a little loud when we open it, though. We'll just have to try our best to be quiet."

"Okay," said Andrea, bending at the knee and putting her hands under the door. Glenn carefully pulled a large metal latch towards him, which released the door. They both pushed the door upwards. It made a loud clanging noise, so Glenn and Andrea moved as slowly as they could. As they reached the top, metal squealed against metal, making them both cringe.

Once the door was open, I entered first, sniffing around the concrete floor of a large, airy room. Glenn and Andrea debated shutting the door again, but were concerned about any more noise attracting the monsters. They decided to leave it open.

I ventured even further into the structure. The awful smell was quite strong now, but not dangerous enough to hurt any of us yet. I sneezed as millions of dust particles assaulted my nose. "This way," said Glenn, leading us to some kind of stockroom. Glenn pulled open the door and the stench was so thick it was palpable. I backed away and whined.

Glenn shut the door. "Geez," he said. "Someone must've spilled some bleach or something. Wow, that is powerful," he said, his face contorted.

"Do you think it's worth taking the risk?" asked Andrea.

"Don't know," said Glenn. "That stuff could easily knock someone out, especially if it's been in an enclosed space like in that stockroom." He looked thoughtful. "I don't want this to be a wasted trip, though."

"Here," said Andrea, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket. "That'll take care of your nose and mouth. "Not much we can do for the eyes, though. Think you can run in and assess the situation and come out quick?"

Glenn nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

I didn't like the plan at all. I sat and waited as Glenn placed the fabric over his face and entered the room. He was only in there a few moments before he emerged. His eyes were closed and Andrea had to help him out. "Bad idea," he choked out.

Andrea assisted him to the floor and then closed the stockroom door. I whined and circled him out of concern. Tears slipped through the lids of his tightly closed eyes. "It burns so bad," he said.

Andrea took the bag off of her back and extracted a bottle of water. "Glenn, lean your head back," she said softly. He obeyed and she gently flushed out his eyes with the water. "Have a few sips of it, too," said Andrea. He did as instructed. Andrea put some of the water on her hands and wiped his face. Glenn thanked Andrea and then rested his forehead on his knees. I pushed my cold wet nose under his arm and saw him smile. He patted my head.

After a few minutes, Glenn's condition had improved. "Okay. Plan B," he said. "Let's search the warehouse for anything useful and then head up to the upper floors. I doubt we'll find anything edible, though."

I continued to sniff around the warehouse while keeping a close eye on Glenn and Andrea. Glenn rejoiced as he found some nice thick rope. He threw the coil over his shoulder. Andrea found two small fuel cans. "Good news," she said, "They feel pretty full."

Once the search of the warehouse was completed, we ascended the stairs to the second floor. However, just as our feet hit the staircase, I heard the distinctive sound of hooves. Horses. I pitched back and ran to the bottom of the stairs and pounded my front feet on the ground. I groaned and snorted, trying very hard not to bark in warning.

Glenn and Andrea hesitated at the top of the stairs. I cried out again and looked in the direction of the sound. I could feel the vibration of their large bodies under my feet. There were a lot of them.

Suddenly Glenn grabbed Andreas arm. "Do you hear that?" he whispered. They stood stone still for a few moments.

"Is that—horses?" asked Andrea, her eyes wide.

Glenn pulled her down the stairs. The three of us ran to the loading dock door and stopped shirt. The dozen horses and their riders were approaching fast.

"We have to find another way out," blurted Glenn. "They'll see us if we leave this way for sure."

We searched the stockroom for another exit. "The windows?" offered Andrea.

Glenn looked up. "Too high. We'd have to climb up there and there's no time. Plus the dog. We'd never get her out that way."

I felt my hair stand on end as the first of the horses reached the building. It came to a stop and its rider dismounted. I could hear a man's heavy feet on the gravel.

"We're gonna have to hide," Glenn whispered, leading us back up to the second floor. We ran to the top of the stairs and slipped into a large set of rooms. It was very dark, but I come equipped with the ability to see in the dark. Unfortunately humans do not have the same capability, so Glenn and Andrea utilized flashlights to find their way around.

"Looks like the offices," whispered Andrea.

"I hope those guys don't live here or something," said Glenn. "If they do then they'll surely notice that loading dock door being open."

Andrea gulped. She reached down and touched my back. I licked her hand to try to comfort her. The three of us found a large empty office and huddled together under a desk. Glenn and Andrea turned off their flashlights. I could hear the men on the lower floor, talking as they walked around the premises. Andrea's body was shaking next to me. Glenn held her hand and told her not to worry.

We waited in the dark for what seemed like hours. The men from downstairs did not make any attempts to reach the second floor. I perked my ears at a strange sound coming from our left. Something was moving close to us. I sniffed at the air and peeked my head out from under the desk. Just then, a large dark rat scurried across my line of sight. Andrea and Glenn were reluctant to turn on their flashlights, but they heard the creature's movement.

"What is that?" asked Glenn nervously.

"It sounds too small to be a walker," whispered Andrea. "It could be a—oh please don't tell me. Please, please, please."

"What?" Glenn asked.

"A rat," she said, flatly. "Just our luck."

I watched the animal move along the wall, searching the dirty carpet for some tidbit of food. It soon changed its course and began padding towards us. I cocked my head to side. The critter would certainly have made an excellent snack, but I would not have the luxury of giving it chase for fear of making too much noise.

I watched it walk under the far side of the desk and I tried to turn around to watch it. However it was too tight of a fit for me to turn around completely. All of a sudden, Andrea's body tensed and a tiny squeal emerged from her throat.

"Andrea, what's wrong?" asked Glenn in a hushed whisper.

"Little rat is coming over for some quality time," she squeaked. "This is just not my day."

"You're kidding me," he said, aiming his flashlight at Andrea. He looked at her and his eyes widened. "Yeah that's a-uh—big one."

"Get. Him. Off. Me," she said through gritted teeth. I turned just enough to see the rat sitting quite comfortably on Andrea's shoulder. I groaned at the rat and it locked eyes with me. It scrambled off of Andrea and ran into the hallway. I exhaled in annoyance. I could have snapped that chubby little rodent in my jaws with little to no effort at all.

As I was lamenting my loss, I heard the creature cry out in pain before it became silent. My heart started to pound. Something else caught that rat. I cautiously emerged from the desk, much to Glenn's chagrin. "No girl," he whispered, frantically grabbing at me. He couldn't get a grip on me as I stepped carefully into the hallway. The nauseating bouquet of monster attacked my nose. I emitted a low growl and got lower to the floor.

The beast was tearing at the rat with bloodied teeth. It licked and chewed at the animal's bloodstained fur and innards. The creature appeared to be a female with very long hair. I had never killed one of the creatures before and began to hatch a plan in order to achieve this task. However, I could not think of anything that I could do that wouldn't make too much noise.

Once finished with the rat, the monster dropped the unfortunate animal onto the floor. It began meandering around the office, haphazardly bumping into desks and chairs. My heart started to throb as the thing made its way closer to the office where Glenn and Andrea were hiding. I had to think of something and in short order. I lifted off my belly and made myself visible to the monster. Its eyes bulged and it lunged for me. I did my best not to bark or growl as I darted to the side, making the creature stumble forward. As it attempted to regain its balance, I used my body weight to bump against it. The creature landed on its behind, with arms and legs flailing in the air. Gnarled grey fingers reached for me.

I circled the beast in an attempt to confuse it. It's maniacal eyes followed each time I moved my body. I got behind it just as I felt a flashlight shine in my eyes. I saw Andrea and Glenn's legs beyond the light and I took my chance. I grabbed the monster's long hair with my teeth and pulled as hard as I could. It lay helpless on its back, raging and gurgling while I yanked at the long strands of hair.

Glenn did not waste any time. He lifted his rifle and used all of his upper body strength to plunge the thin part of the gun through its eyeball. The beast ceased moving as we all caught our breath. I could hear the sounds of hooves again. The horses and their riders were leaving.

When we arrived back at camp, Glenn and Andrea alerted the others of possible dangers from the men on horseback. Now everyone is talking about packing up and leaving again. To make things much worse, Rick has disappeared. T-Dog says they got separated when monsters set upon them while they were getting water for camp. My stomach is tied in knots worrying about him. Lori and Carl are frantic. We searched for him until it got dark. I did not want to come back to camp without him.

I am not sleeping tonight. I will patrol and smell and listen for Rick. None of my human family is sleeping either. Everyone is scared. We can only hope that Rick will come back safely to us. My heart is sick tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

***I want to thank anyone reading this story. Your feedback and positive response has been wonderful. I can't believe this is the final chapter. It makes me kind of sad that this is the end. Quick note: Someone asked about a dog killing a walker from the last chapter. I should have reworked that passage a little better. In this story, the dog has never actually seen a walker killed due to her limited contact with humans, so she doesn't know that dogs can't kill them. I wanted to have her attempt to kill the one in the office before Glenn came to assist her but I was afraid it would make too much noise and the men downstairs would have heard the ruckus. So I should have explained it a little better, I'm sorry about that. Anyway, happy reading and thank you again! Please feel free to comment or pm me with any ideas or questions. I hope this will be a fitting end for our canine heroine.**

~Saturday

This morning everyone from camp broke into groups. Dale, Carol, Sophia and Carl stayed at camp to pack up. The rest of us went to go find Rick. T-Dog told everyone where he and Rick split, so Shane assigned each team an area to search. "Everyone stay close enough so that if another team needs you it won't be too far of a distance to travel. Try not to fire your guns but please do if you get into a real pinch," said Shane, nervously tugging on the chain around his neck. Daryl accompanied Glenn while T-Dog paired with Andrea. I went with Shane and Lori.

I could sense their uneasiness as we searched the woods. Shane carried his gun raised as if he would fire at any moment. I kept my nose to the ground and tried my hardest to distinguish a scent even remotely close to Rick's. I felt as if I was the one leading them so I increased my pace when I caught a faint smell. The three of us moved towards the sunrise. I sneezed from the fine, dry dirt on the forest floor. It was difficult to keep the original thread of that first scent. I hoped it would grow stronger or dissipate so that I could move on to another path.

As we arrived at a small crevasse, I caught a lead. I found a piece of Rick's t-shirt lying on the ground near the base of a large tree. I sniffed wildly around the tree as Lori picked up the swatch of material with shaking hands. "This was the shirt he was wearing," she said gravely. "It looks like it was torn off."

I could feel Lori and Shane's hearts begin to pound. My own had been throbbing in my ears since the night before. The two of them looked at me somberly. I pressed my body against Lori's in an attempt to comfort her but it was of no use. To be honest I began to feel discouraged as well. The swatch of fabric was an excellent find, however, Rick's scent trail had dropped off completely. I couldn't understand why I couldn't track him with my nose. Something was wrong. It was as if he had left the area entirely. But why would he do that? My mind raced.

I listened to the water of the nearby creek and thought back to the ducks. I had so much fun that day with Rick, Carl and Daryl. They were so proud of me when I tracked the ducks with my eyes and then swam to their small bodies to retrieve them. Rick gave me pats and kisses and told everyone what a good hunter I was. I would miss sitting with him by the fire and hearing his soft, soothing voice. I had searched so long to find my new owner and he was gone in an instant. My stomach churned as I thought of my boy Jacob. I lost him in only a moment too. Just when I thought I'd never get to enjoy another minute with Rick again I suddenly remembered. The ducks! Yes, that was it!

I gave a high-pitched whine and began to sprint back towards the creek. Lori and Shane called behind me. I had to slow down so I wouldn't lose them. It was so difficult to keep myself from running as fast as my legs would take me. We ran along the edge of the creek until the water began to get much deeper. We had not come down this way before.

As we ran, that weak scent of Rick's came back. It did not get stronger but I would take anything I could get at that point. Just as the land along the water formed a sharp turn, I stopped short, causing Lori and Shane to nearly trip over me. I backed up and growled, letting Lori and Shane know the other stench that mingled with Rick's fragrance. It was monsters, and by the strength of the odor that hit my nose, it was a large number of them.

I climbed a hill to get a better vantage point. Lori and Shane followed me without words as a small boat dock came into view. The scent was still there. Rick was still alive. He had to be.

Shane scanned the area and suddenly grabbed Lori's arm. "Lori, look! He exclaimed. "Do you see? Under the dock. It's him!"

The three of us peered under the dock and saw two hands holding on tightly to one of the sturdy legs of the structure. Rick was gently floating under the protective cover of the wooden dock. Only his head and hands were higher than the water. Above him, on the land just near the dock, were at least a dozen monsters. They milled around and sniffed the air, groaning and rasping. Their soulless eyes scanned both air and land. They knew Rick was close by yet they couldn't quite find him. Since his body was fully submerged in the water, it was much harder to detect his scent, just as it was when I was locating the ducks in the water.

Shane looked down at me with wide eyes. "Girl, how in the world did you…? Oh never mind. We need to get down to him and I mean yesterday," said Shane.

Lori held on to a tree nearby. "How? We can't call to him. I think he might be injured too."

"What makes you say that?" asked Shane.

"He could easily swim across the water and to the other side to dry land, but he hasn't. He's so close to camp. If he was healthy, he'd have outrun these things and come back a long time ago."

Shane got on one knee and thought. "Do you know if walkers can swim?"

Lori shook her head. "No. I mean I've never seen them do it, but it doesn't mean they can't. Why?"

"If we swam to him and dragged him across to this side, we could get him back. If he's injured I could carry him," said Shane. "That is if the walkers can't swim. If they can…I don't know. I mean this water could be shallow enough to run through as well. We haven't had rain in awhile. But I say we cross that bridge when we get there. We have to be as quiet as humanly or…" He looked down at me. "We just have to be extremely quiet."

I stood between them and watched their exchange. Whatever they decided, I was certainly up for it. I didn't care what I'd be expected to do as long as it helped to save Rick.

"Okay," she said, nodding. "Let's go for it."

"We leave the guns," said Shane. "We can't risk dropping and losing them. Plus, we're gonna need to keep our shoes and clothes on if we're gonna make a fast getaway so we don't need anything additional weighing us down."

They each placed their guns at the top of the hill and we entered the water behind the cover of some overgrown bushes. The three of us submerged ourselves and moved as quietly as we could through the liquid, our bodies covered to our necks. This would help to mask our scent. Now all we had to hope for was that the monsters wouldn't see our heads bobbing along the surface.

"My feet are still touching the ground," whispered Shane. "That makes me feel a little better."

The water was too deep for my feet to reach the ground, but I wasn't nervous. I was a very good swimmer so I did not think we'd have any trouble making an escape.

As we got closer to Rick it became very clear that he was feeling poorly. He shivered in the water and he looked terribly weak and exhausted. He stiffened when he first turned and saw us, probably thinking we were monsters. When he saw that it was only us a look of relief washed over his face. We got under the dock undetected. I wanted to howl and dance and make a scene when I got close to him but I had to keep quiet for fear of the beasts just above us. Rick smiled despite his physical state. "Man I'm glad to see you guys," he said. I gave him a kiss on his nose before moving out of the way for Lori.

"Baby," whispered Lori, tears rolling down her face. She held his face in her hands. "We were so worried about you. Where are you hurt?"

Rick spoke through chattering teeth. "I think one of my legs is broken. I lost my footing yesterday when T-Dog and I were ambushed. I tried to crawl into an old ranger tower but the wood was rotted. It gave way and I fell a pretty good distance."

"Oh man," said Shane. "How long have you been in the water?"

"Since last night right after sunset. It was quite a scene just getting down here. But once I got under the dock they just started milling around like they couldn't locate me. I don't think they can smell the living if we're in the water. It seems like they can't anyway. I don't know. But this was the best hiding place I could find under the circumstances," said Rick.

"God, man you could catch your death just by sittin' in this water too long, let alone the walkers," said Shane, shaking his head. "Look I'm gonna have you hold onto me, okay? We're gonna swim you out of here to the other side of the water. We just need to move slowly and not make a peep."

"That shouldn't be a problem for me in my current condition," Rick said, laughing weakly.

Just then a monster trudged onto the dock. We could hear its clumsy footfalls above us. The wood creaked under the weight. I could see the reflection of its face in the water below. It was a large, hideously mangled male. We all stayed silent as the creature peered at its reflection in the water. At first it looked puzzled at the mirror image. It leaned further down and I became nervous. I felt Shane grab my collar and pull me against his chest. He was breathing rapidly.

The monsters pale grey hand reached for itself in the water below. My interactions with the creatures had taught me that they had terrible balance. This particular being was no different. It fell headfirst into the water. Not sure what to do next, we all stayed still and watched in horror. It bobbed there for a few moments, squinting against the sun's reflection off the water.

Apparently the clamor made by the first creature drew the interest of the rest of them because they all came ambling onto the dock or towards the waters edge. Lori, Shane and Rick exchanged terrified looks. If the creature that fell into the water noticed us, it could create a very tenuous situation indeed.

The thing floated for a few moments, oddly silent and reflective. Well, as reflective as a monster could be, I suppose. Even the beasts above our heads and at the waters edge ceased all motion and sound. To a casual observer this scenario could have appeared peaceful and serene. However, the knot in my stomach told me it was a calm before a storm.

As the creature floated, it looked at the water, which replicated the image of anything that was above it. The monster saw the trees and the birds up above in the dark water and peered at the surface as if it were watching a television show. Its bloodshot eyes drank in all of the sights...the images of the monsters at the waters edge and on the dock, white puffy clouds…two men, a woman and a dog…

The beast blinked and raised its eyes to meet Rick's. For a tense moment, nothing and no one made a movement. However that moment was short lived. The monster roared and lunged forward at us. Shane let go of me and grabbed Rick. He began to swim out from under the dock. I followed, keeping a close eye on the creature in the water. It did not swim, but it moved remarkably well now that he knew food was just a short distance away. It sliced through the water on long legs, screeching at us. We got a quarter of the way across when we heard Lori scream. A monster from up above on the dock had grabbed her by her hair. Its spiderlike fingers yanked at the long brown stands and soon Lori's body was coming out of the water. Her legs kicked madly as she tried to get free.

Shane let go of Rick, who used his good leg to try to stay afloat. I swam near him and circled his body. Shane ran back, grabbed his knife from his thigh and quickly cut Lori's hair free. She dropped back in the water and they began to swim towards us. The large creature that first fell into the water was now moving quickly towards Rick and me. I swam from Rick and began to swim around the creature, hoping to divert its attention from Rick, Shane and Lori. It reached at me with massive hands. I snarled at it and watched as Shane and Lori got back to Rick and began pulling him to the other side of the water.

"No!" screamed Rick hoarsely. "No girl! Come to us!" he cried. I tried to swim towards him but the large monster was too close to me. In addition, the other beasts were now either running or falling into the water from the dock. I knew Shane, Rick and Lori could make it safely across as long as I kept the monster at bay.

"Take Rick," Shane commanded to Lori. He then moved back towards me as fast as he could. The large monster got a hold of my collar and began to pull me towards it. My air became restricted as I saw the creatures jaws just a foot from my face. I bared my own jaws, but it was of no use. Just when I thought I'd be this things meal, I felt it suddenly release its grip upon my collar. Shane had snuck up from behind it and plunged a knife under its chin into its head. Its large body went limp and sunk down into the water.

"Come girl!" he roared. We propelled forward in the water. The monsters behind were gaining on us, but we had just enough time to get to the shore. I shook my wet body wildly as Shane and Lori each draped one of Rick arms over their shoulders and began to pull him up the hill. They were halfway up when Lori lost her footing on some leaves and fell back, slamming her head on a jagged rock.

"Oh my God! Lori!" exclaimed Rick, falling to the ground and attempting to crawl towards her. Shane rushed to her side and touched her head. He pulled a bloody hand away and looked as if he'd be sick.

"Shane," said Rick, breathing rapidly. "They've reached the other side. They're on land."

We turned to see the monsters approaching us. Shane's breathing was staggered. "Rick, I need you to do your best here. I'll carry Lori. Just hold on to me for balance. We need to get out of here." He lifted an unconscious Lori into his arms and draped her over his shoulder. Rick struggled to get up and moaned when he finally reached a standing position. We all began to climb the hill. Rick used his arms to pull himself up the best that he could but in his weakened state it was not fast enough. As I watched the beasts get closer, I knew that I had to create a diversion.

I ran back down the hill and into the crush of monsters. For the first time in months I barked. I barked so loud and so much that my throat became sore. I circled and danced and barked and growled until all of those monsters had me in their sights. I heard Rick scream for me. I looked up and was relieved to see that he had made it to the top of the hill. With the din of rasping creatures all around me, I couldn't make out what he was saying, but he had tears in his eyes and his arms were reaching for me. Shane looked back at me and I saw an expression of sadness on his face. We exchanged a knowing look. I knew then that this was not only my last moment seeing Shane, Lori and my precious friend Rick, but it would also be my last moments of this earth.

In a last ditch effort for my sake, Shane grabbed his rifle at the top of the hill where he'd left it and he fired off three shots. The beasts all stopped and looked up, some making movements towards the hill. I pitched back and dodged two of them then rounded a turn in front of them all. Rick was still screaming for me when Shane grabbed him and pulled him away from the hill's edge.

I got an idea to run back in to the water to swim to the other side, but that plan was scrapped once I realized that I'd never make it to the waters edge without being grabbed. I tried to dodge three that were approaching from my left but it only made one of them trip and fall forward right on top of me. I howled in pain as it landed on my hip. I used all the strength in my front legs to pull myself out from under the creature. Once I was free, I tried again to circle around, but the pain in my left leg and hip was too intense. I hobbled back near the hill but lost my footing. I clawed and scratched at dry leaves and dirt before falling back to the bottom of the hill, right at the feet of the beasts. Two females reached for my fur and began to yank at it. I cried out, the pain unbearable. The fight within me began to subside. I was exhausted and injured. However, I knew that I helped to save Rick and Shane and Lori, and perhaps the rest of my new family at camp. I had only been with them for one week, but it was the best week of my entire life. As I succumbed to my destiny, I suddenly felt thick, coagulated blood splatter in my face.

Perhaps it was the noise from the monsters or my impending doom but I did not hear gunshots. I simply watched as two, then three and then four beasts' heads were ripped open by bullets, including the two that were holding me. I shakily stood up and looked to my left. I saw Daryl and Glenn each firing their guns in my direction. Daryl temporarily lowered his gun and bellowed, "Come on girl! Come to us!" before raising the weapon again. Their efforts had created a clear path for me and I overcame any pain I was feeling and ran to them as fast as I could. I made it twenty yards before my hip gave out and I stumbled to the ground.

Daryl sprinted to me and lifted me into his arms. Glenn fired off two more shots before catching up to us. Daryl and Glenn ran along the water line until they saw an appropriate area to turn off towards camp without the monsters seeing us. They trudged through some heavy brush and Glenn expressed some concerns that we might be lost. "No worries," said Daryl calmly. "We almost there, I'm sure of it." He looked down at me. "You know, for being underfed, you're still pretty heavy little girl," he joked.

The three of us rejoiced as we saw camp through the trees. Carl, Sophia and Andrea ran to us, all with tears in their eyes. Shane thought she was dead for sure," Andrea said, breathless.

"Glenn and I heard gunfire and ran towards the sound. Found her just in time. She was 'bout to be something's lunch," said Daryl softly. "How is everyone else? Rick?" he asked.

"Shane brought him back here. His leg is broken. Lori hit her head and got knocked out. Rick was so exhausted, that he's barely conscious too. He was real upset about the dog, though. Just beside himself, you know?" said Andrea. I felt Daryl and Glenn relax when they heard of Rick's safety.

Daryl carried me to the RV and asked Glenn for a couple bottles of water. He took me over to a quiet area and put on some gloves so he could wash the monster blood off my face. I wasn't keen on getting wet again, but it did feel nice to get the film of the blood off of my fur. I lay on my side, resting my hip. Daryl, Glenn and Andrea examined me. "I don't think it's broken," said Daryl, gently holding my leg and running his hands across my hip. "But she'll need to stay off it for awhile."

Shane emerged from the RV with Dale trailing behind him. "Are you sure you didn't swallow any of that water or get it in your eyes?" he asked. "No cuts on your body or anything right? I just need to be sure, Shane. The blood from the walker you killed was in that water."

Shane shook his head. "No. I'm clear, I promise." He looked over and saw me lying on the ground next to Daryl. His eyes widened. "Girl?" he asked, jaw agape. "How did you…? Oh, never mind!" he said, coming to me. He knelt down and reached his hand to me. "She's hurt?" Shane asked.

"Her left hip's botherin' her. I'm not sure what happened. We got there just as they were about to rip into her," said Daryl.

Shane's eyes became moist. He looked down at me. "I'm so sorry we had to leave you. I'm so sorry. But you were so brave, you know that?" I licked his hand and draped my paw over his wrist.

"What did she do?" asked Daryl, as everyone gathered around me.

"She saw that we didn't have enough time to get away from the walkers so she ran right back out to 'em and started barking and circling. She took their attentions away from us. She was willing to sacrifice herself for us. I've never seen anything like it. We owe you. You crazy dog. We owe you a lot," said Shane, laying his head against mine.

Dale smiled. "And to think we questioned even having a dog in camp. Can you imagine?"

"We all packed up?" asked Daryl. "Glenn and I took out a half dozen walkers but the rest were right on our tail. Plus the ones that heard all those shots earlier. There's no way we can stay here tonight."

Dale nodded. "Rick and Lori are resting in the RV. I set his leg as best as I could, but we'll have to do something more substantial for him tomorrow. We're ready to go whenever everyone is ready."

Most of the people got into the RV. T-Dog and Carol both drove. Daryl put his motorcycle in the back of the pickup truck and I got into the truck with him and Glenn. I rested my head on Daryl's lap as our convoy rolled along to find another temporary home.

We arrived at a secluded area with lots of tree cover. Daryl laid me on the ground where some sunlight shone through the trees. I was so tired that I slept under the warmth of the sun until it began its descent into the horizon. It was just getting dark when Daryl stirred me awake. "Hey girl. Want to go see Rick?"

I raised my head and wagged my tail. Daryl smiled. I stood and limped to the steps of the RV. Daryl lifted me and carried me to the back. Rick and Lori were lying in the bed. Lori was finally awake and Rick's hurt leg was elevated. He was bundled up in blankets. When he saw me, Rick began to laugh and cry at the same time, and he reached for me. Daryl placed me on the bed and I licked Rick and Lori on their noses.

Rick held me tight and tugged my ears. "You saved us, girl. You know that?"

I did. But that was my job. What kind of dog would I be had I let the monsters get my family? My life had no meaning without any of them anyway.

We ate a quick dinner and we all crowded into the RV to sleep together. It was a tight squeeze but we didn't have enough time to make sure that the area was safe enough to erect tents. Daryl made a spot for me between him and Andrea. He made a joke about how he didn't want Andrea trying to get over the "dog barrier" at him. It made her laugh hysterically but I didn't understand what he meant.

As we all lay in our spots together, everyone talked softly. "I'm trying to remember the name of that song. The one by the Allman Brothers," said Rick. "It's been in my head for two days. The one about the gypsy."

"Melissa," said Daryl.

"Yes, that's it," said Rick. "Melissa. I couldn't think of the name. It makes me think of the dog. You know, because she was like the gypsy in the song, wandering around with no real home to call her own."

"Just like us," said Glenn.

"That's true," said Dale. "Because of this…whatever it is…we'll probably spend a lot of our time drifting from place to place searching for our home. We have no place to grow roots. Not now anyway. We're essentially modern day gypsies."

Everyone got quiet. I could hear crickets singing a chorus outside. It was a soothing sound.

"Gypsy," said Carl. "I think that would make a good name for her."

"Gypsy?" asked Rick.

I lifted my head and looked at him expectantly. Daryl giggled. "Sounds like she kinda likes it. What do ya'll think? Want to name her Gypsy?"

Everyone agreed. "What do you think girl?" asked Rick. "You like your new name?"

I gazed at my owner in his bed and wagged my tail rapidly. Everyone laughed. "Gypsy it is," said Rick smiling.

So I'm drifting off tonight amongst my wonderful family of gypsies. We may be nomads with no real home, but we have each other and that's really all that matters. I hope every dog that's lost out there gets a chance to become part of a family like mine.

Good luck out there, readers. It's a dangerous time we live in. I believe the expression is that it's a "dog eat dog" world. Seems rather funny to call it that now, doesn't it?

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've had telling it.

~Gypsy


End file.
